Told you so
by joaba
Summary: 'She's pregnant', why didn't you just use a condom', Mikasa asked. Eren turned to Armin' Told you so'. ArminXKrista, Maybe JeanXMikasa one side Note: Now accepting PMs. please let me know if you like the story review if you want note I need help I can't publish a new story I press continue after selecting category but the screen is blank please help send help in reviews
1. Chapter 1

Told you so: an Attack on Titan fanfiction

I do not won Attack on Titan or any characters in this story, all rights go to Hajime Isayama. Please support the official release! Enjoy my first story !

It was a normal day, everyone was hanging around the barracks. Eren however, decided to mess with Jean. He stood against a wall, and peaked around the corner. There he saw Jean talking to Mikasa. _''This is the perfect moment'',_ he thought_ ''Now all I need to do is-''_ ''Hey Eren''. Eren turned and saw Armin head towards him.''What is it Armin'', Eren asked'' I'm about to pull a prank on Jean''. ''Eren I need to tell you something''. ''What Armin'' Eren asked growing more impatient.

''Well you know how me and Krista have been together for awhile'' Armin said, looking down. ''Yeah Eren said, remembering how the two had feelings for awhile and eventually confessed, '' What about Krista''? '' Well, last night we kinda got in the mood, a-and this morning she told me she's…pregnant. Eren's eyes widened in shock, and only two words came to his mind: oh fuck…


	2. Chapter 2

Told you so Chapter 2 

**Look's like Armin's in quite the mess let's see how he deals with the situation. Note I do not own any part of Attack on Titan all rights go to Hajime Isayama. Now on to the story:**

Eren stood there for a second speechless, then he burst into laughter.'' What the hell Eren'', Armin said angry and annoyed,'' This isn't funny''. '' I-I'm so s-hahahahhaha-orry Armin'', ''Eren said calming down,'' I just didn't know you had it in you, or that you would put it in her''! He then started laughing again, rolling around on the ground hugging his sides. '' You know what Eren, you don't take things seriously enough to focus. No wonder Annie kicked your ass in episode 21''! Armin said, with a ''not so tough know'' look on his face.'' Hey, you're the one who didn't want to use protection'', Eren said. Armin blushed, embrassed'' Condom's don't feel good''.

''Hey guys'', Mikasa said walking over to the two boys,'' What's going on''.'' Armin here got Krista pregnant'', Eren replied. ''She's pregnant, why didn't you just use a condom'' Mikasa asked. Eren turned to Armin ''Told you so'' he said. '' Like I said condoms don't feel good'' Armin said. ''Well looks like we are gonna be an aunt and uncle Mikasa'' Eren said'' Don't worry Armin as your friends we will help you''. '' Thanks guys'' Armin said smiling.

''By the way, what was Jean talking to you about Mikasa'', Armin asked.'' Well he was saying that I was a good soldier and kinda pretty but then I told him I had to go because at first I thought he just wanted a friendly conversation but-'' She paused. ''But what'', Eren asked. '' Let's just say I looked down and his penis said otherwise''. Eren then realized something,'' Hey why were you looking there in the first place''?

**Read and Review, also I now accept PMs so I will take that message down.**


	3. Chapter 3

Told you so chapter 3

**Ok, another day, another chapter. Also I sad to say that maybe my first and final story on since everytime I go to category and press continue it will go blank I hope fanfiction will fix this but if anyone knows how please pm me now onto the story:**

''Ok so where's Krista now'' Eren asked. '' Maybe she's in the barracks'', Mikasa said. '' Alright let's go'' Armin said. As they were walking, Mikasa noticed that Eren kept looking her up and down'' Eren why are you checking me out'' she asked. Eren blushing embarrassed said'' I'm not I was just um, making sure Jean didn't hurt you or something''. '' Whatever'' she said as they finally made it to the girls barracks. They went inside and there was Krista sitting on her bed crying. ''Hey Krista'' Armin said sitting next to the petite blonde'' how do you feel''. I threw up and was a little dizzy but I'm ok now'' she said managing a small smile. '' Well don't worry, I'll be there for you and the baby I promise'' he said hugging her. ''Come on let's go see about getting some leave time from Commander Erwin''.

When they got to the commander's office and explained the situation, Erwin laughed his ass off and asked why Armin didn't use protection. ''Told you so'' Eren said. '' Why the fuck does everyone keep saying that, I know it's the title of the story but still'' Armin said annoyed. So Erwin gave them their leave since they didn't do much in the Survey Corps. Armin decided to work as a teacher due to his intellect and after a 2 months he bot a cottage in Karanese district. Krista was two months along and had a growing belly. Eren and Mikasa got together finally. And all it took was Eren beating the shit out of Jean when he tried to draw a picture of Mikasa's ass. Seriously, Jean had to take a dump and when Eren jumped him there was shit everywhere the soldiers are still trying to clean it up. Eren then confessed to Mikasa and vice versa but when they finally did it they made sure to use protection.

Armin came home after a hard day of teaching to find Krista making dinner. After they ate, Armin sat on the couch while Krista nuzzled his shoulder.'' So what will the baby's name be'' Krista asked'' If it's a boy Archibald if it's a girl Kaitlyn'' Armin said. ''Alright I like them'' Krista said. They soon fell asleep, peaceful as could be. Or so they thought… ''You will be mine Krista'' Ymir said peeking through their window you will…''

**Uh oh. Ymir isn't too happy? What will happen? Will Ymir get what she wants? Will Eren forget to use protection? Will they ever clean up Jean's shit? Find out next time. Bye, read and review!**


End file.
